


Fond of you

by daemchu



Series: B.A.P drabbles/short fics [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: Himchan's doing his work as the Student Council's president with the local bad boy accompanying him.





	

A loud crash echoes through the hallway. 

Himchan stops walking and turns to glance behind him. Lunch break has just started and students fill the hallways. He just wants to get to the Student Council’s office to put down these notebooks. Many other students eyes are drawn to the scene as well. 

Someone’s started a fight. Two boys grappling and throwing punches, shoving each other into lockers as profanities are yelled. 

Students have started gathering around, some cheering on the fight and others squealing if the conflict gets too close to them.

Looking over the crowd, Himchan catches eyefuls of golden skin and watches as puffy lips spew curse words heavily laden with satoori. 

The student secretary aside him huffs with distaste, “It’s that transfer student from Busan again.” Himchan hums in response. 

The student continues. “He’s gotten in a fight almost every week he’s been here.” 

Teachers have come to break up the fight. The gym teacher looping his arms under Daehyun’s arms and drag him back from the other boy on the floor. Even in the teachers grip, he’s hissing, cursing and kicking at the other student. 

Like a stray cat Himchan thinks. The students gathered all start to head their separate ways. Himchan does the same and continues down the hallway.

 

The sun’s starting to set. Yet, Himchan’s still in the student council office trying to read through club requests. He let everyone else go early, feeling bad if they had to stay after on a friday. 

He’s re read this one form at least five times. His brain is too tired from the long school day to pay attention anymore. He rests his face in his hands, rubbing slightly at his eyes. 

He hears someone enter the room, door opening and shutting quietly. 

An all too familiar voice drawls, “How disappointed would everyone be if they saw the Pres sleeping on the job.” Himchan can hear the smirk on Daehyun’s face. 

“Daehyun.” Himchan looks up.

Daehyun looks roughed up as always. His school uniform untucked, shirt unbuttoned enough that the top of his chest peeks out, and tie completely missing. He’s got a bandage on his cheek and a slight cut on his bottom lip. 

Daehyun tilts his head. The multiple piercings on his ears glint in the glow of the setting sun. 

His black hair flops to the side a bit. The undercut he got recently makes it even easier for administrators and teachers to see his piercings. It’s like he’s trying to get in trouble. 

Himchan looks back at the dwindling stack of papers on his desk. “Do you mind waiting a few more minutes?” he asks. 

Daehyun grins, “Anything for the Pres.” 

He makes his way over to Himchan’s left side and pulls up another chair. As soon as he’s seated he rests his head onto the table, cushioned by his arms, and watches Himchan work. 

As rowdy as he is during the school day, he's never bothered Himchan when they're together. Keeping quiet and respectful when Himchan needs silence to focus. 

Himchan looks down at Daehyun.The orange sunlight washes over him, giving him a warm glow. His hair glinting brown. The delinquent is looking up at him with light sparkling in his eyes, expression calm and adoring. 

As quick as the expression came, it gets wiped away with a sharp smirk. 

“You think I’m handsome Pres? You’re staring.” His words are tinged with the accent of the south. 

Himchan chuckles, used to the way Daehyun teases. His hand comes up to ruffle Daehyun’s hair. “Not in this lifetime. Shut up so I can finish.” 

It’s another hour before he makes his way through all the forms. 

During that time, he used his free hand to card his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. The boy next to him having fallen asleep under the warmth of the sunlight and the soothing motion of Himchan’s hand. 

Himchan doesn’t want to wake him up yet. Daehyun’s handsome, skin kissed by the sun, too big features that blend well on his face, and hair dark and glossy. If he wasn’t getting into fights all the time, he’d be pretty popular. 

No one would suspect, school delinquent and the school president as friends, maybe something even closer. They haven’t talked about what they were yet, tippy toeing the line between friendship and something else. 

Their interactions during school hours were kept at a minimum. Due to their schedules not lining up and intensely varying friend groups. 

 

Daehyun used to whine, “I never see you at school.” Despite not being together during school hours. They spent a good amount of time together otherwise. 

Himchan had looked at the boy on his bed from his spot on the floor. Daehyun was swaddled in his blankets. He looked adorable there, all warm and cuddly. The complete opposite to how he’s viewed at school. 

“Because you’re not in my classes and our lunch schedules don’t always line up.” 

Daehyun had huffed and buried half his face in the blankets, obviously displeased with Himchan’s response. Himchan smiled, scooting closer to the bed and flicking the other boys forehead.

“If you don't like it then get better grades so we can see each other.” 

Daehyun buried even further into the blankets and groaned. 

 

Himchan continues carding his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. A small smile on his face at the memory. 

His fingernails scratch behind Daehyun’s ear and the boy whines softly. 

Himchan snorts, he really is like a cat. Daehyun stirs and mumbles something, wincing as his arm brushes against the cut on his lip. Himchan looks at the small injuries and frowns. 

“Daehyun.” 

Daehyun sits up slowly, staring at Himchan. Himchan brings his hand up and cups Daehyun’s jaw, thumb brushing against his cheek. 

“You need to stop fighting.” Daehyun scowls and tries to pull away, but Himchan tightens his grip so he stays. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation.

“They deserved it.” He hisses. Himchan raises a brow. “They were sayin shit about you behind your back.” 

Himchan’s thumb rests over Daehyun’s cut, pressing down on it. The boy whines. 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to see the person I like getting hurt.” He says, replacing his thumb with his lips. Daehyun makes a joyful noise. When Himchan presses small kisses against Daehyun’s lips, the other boy returns the affection eagerly. 

They separate. Their foreheads still pressed together. Himchan can count Daehyun’s eyelashes from this distance, can feel his breath on his own lips. 

There’s a large grin on Daehyun’s face. His cheeks are flushed and show the unique dimples Himchan loves to see. 

“The person you like.” Daehyun’s voice carries too much happiness. 

Himchan wants to wipe the smile off his face. Possibly with more kisses. He slipped up, words tumbling out much faster than his brain could process. 

“Yeah, the person I like. The troublesome kid from Busan, with lips too big for his face and a ridiculous mole under his eye and a nice voice and a cute butt-” Himchan shuts up. 

Daehyun’s eyes are glittering as he stares at Himchan. His arms having wrapped around Himchan’s shoulders. Himchan can feel the same flush on his own cheeks. 

Daehyun presses more kisses onto Himchan’s lips. Whispering “I like you. I like you. I like you,” in between each one. 

Both boys are giddy and breathless. The sun’s nearly set all the way, taking the orange glow with it. Everything is tinted blue as the sky gets darker. The school closes down soon and neither of them rushes to move. 

Himchan brings his hand up and brushes a strand of hair out of Daehyun’s face. Daehyun still looks so happy. Himchan smiles,

“The person I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request!   
> "Hey, how about a fic where rebel!dae will only submit to model student himchan?"   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
